


Killing Me Softly

by nerdcredred



Series: Lifetimes [17]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Cancer/illness, Death, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Charlie's death, Harvey finally tells Linkara the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Written for trulyamindlost for the Secret Treehouse 2013 TGWTG Reverse Big Bang. Bonus content for the fic can be found at my LJ page. Special thanks to my good friend ocelot_l for being my beta and helping out with some of the tricky parts. We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Killing Me Softly" is performed by Roberta Flack.

Harvey poured himself a glass of scotch as he sat on the living room couch in the late evening. It was nearly midnight, and he had found it impossible to even attempt sleeping. He hadn’t even bothered to put on his pajamas yet. Normally Harvey didn’t stay in his tux this long unless he had a set to perform, but he never sang on this particular night.

Harvey reached for his lighter and lit up his latest cigarette. What number this one was he wasn’t sure, as he hadn’t bothered to keep count. The ashtray was full of stubs and it was only going to get fuller, but Harvey didn’t care. He had always relied on booze and smokes to stay sane over the years. Even now, he wasn’t completely convinced he’d succeeded.

“Harvey?”

The singer didn’t jump at the sound of the voice; the alcohol had successfully braced him for possible interruptions. “Yeah, Kid?” he asked in a soft voice. “You done with that script?”

“No, but I’ve hit a good stopping point.” Linkara stretched his arms over his head. “I might finish it up after I’ve had a break. Having trouble sleeping?”

“You could say that.” Something in Harvey’s tone put Linkara on his guard. He walked over to the couch and encircled his arms around Harvey’s neck, kissing the back of his head. Linkara could nearly taste the smoke on him, which meant that Harvey had to have been indulging in his chain-smoking habit for quite some time. After a brief glance at the ashtray, he was certain of it.

“Something’s on your mind.” Linkara’s tone was gentle and inviting. Harvey sighed and leaned back into the embrace. Linkara kissed him again, trying to identify Harvey’s mood. “Anything you feel like sharing?”

Harvey paused, as though he were thinking it over, then lifted the cigarette to his lips once again. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Linkara, definitely intrigued now, let go of Harvey and came around to sit with him on the couch. “What is it, Harvey?” Harvey looked down at the item sitting in his hands.

“Did I ever tell you the story, Kid?”

Linkara looked down and his eyes widened when he saw a photo album. Not just any album, but one that Harvey usually kept safe under lock and key, never drawing it out unless it was for something important. “The story,” Harvey repeated, his voice barely a murmur. “About my son?”

“You’ve told me about him, Harvey,” Linkara said, his concern rising. “What do you mean by the story?”

Harvey looked to the clock and saw it turn to midnight. “Today.”

“Today?” Linkara asked, confused. “What do you mean by…” His expression suddenly changed to one of alarm and realization. “Harvey…is this…is today…?”

At Harvey’s solemn nod, Linkara immediately leaned forward to take him in his arms. Harvey closed his eyes and sighed at Linkara’s tender kiss to his forehead, not doing much in the way of moving. “I’m so sorry, Harvey.”

“Let me tell you the story, Kid,” Harvey said, surprising even himself with his words. “Please. I…I think I’m finally ready.” Linkara kissed the top of his head and held him tighter.

“Of course, Harvey. If you’re ready, then I’m here to listen, I promise.”

Harvey flipped open the book and saw the old pictures once more, pictures of the sweet, innocent little boy he had once been able to hold in his arms. “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that all I got are pictures of him as a boy.”

“Why is that, Harvey?” Linkara asked, settling in for the long story he was about to receive. Harvey leaned back and took a deep breath, reaching into rarely tapped places of his mind to find an old, tattered memory.

\----

“Charlie, that arm is gonna go places!” Harvey called to his son after catching his latest pitch. “You’re gonna go into the pros one day!”

“No way, Dad. I’m gonna be too busy singing in nightclubs.”

“I don’t know who’s been givin’ you crazy ideas like that,” Harvey chuckled. “So, what do you want for your birthday?”

Charlie threw the ball again. “Anything’s fine, I guess.”

“Hey, c’mon. It’s not every day you turn fourteen. There’s gotta be something you want.”

“More comics would be cool.”

“Hey, you want it, you got it.”

A blonde woman stuck her head out the window and called to them. “Alright, you two, dinner time!” She welcomed them into the house and kissed Charlie’s cheek. “Go wash your hands and face, honey.”

While the teen went up the stairs, Harvey swept her into his arms and kissed her. “Hey, dollface, what say we forget dinner and head straight for dessert?” She giggled, putting her arms around his neck.

“Oh no. I’ve worked way too hard on this to let it get cold. Fortunately for me, you’ll still be nice and hot once Charlie’s all tucked in.”

“You know it, babycakes. Besides, that’s how we got him in the first place.” Harvey kissed her once more before taking a whiff of the air. “Mmm, smells good, Suzanne.”

“I wanted to cook you a good meal to celebrate.” Her eyes sparkled. “Your manager called. You’re headlining at the Ritz next month.”

“How the hell did he swing that?” Harvey asked in shock.

“Watch your tongue, dear. Charlie might hear you.”

“Ah, c’mon, he’s a big boy. Besides, I cursed a blue streak in the Navy before I had to settle down. I think I’m doing alright.”

“I think you’re doing better than alright,” Suzanne declared proudly, tightening her arms around Harvey’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Harvey eagerly complied. “I don’t know what Earl did, but I’m sure it wasn’t much, since any club’d be cuckoo not to hire you.”

“Oh, go on,” Harvey said, feigning modesty even though they both knew how he lapped up every bit of ego-stroking he ever received.

Suzanne chuckled, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. “Oh, you know what I mean, you big ham.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harvey conceded, which earned him another kiss.

“Do you also know how much I love you?” Suzanne teased, a twinkle in her green eyes. Harvey grabbed her in his arms and dipped her, loving the melodious laugh that floated past her lips.

“I know, babydoll. I know everything when it comes to that.”

Charlie came downstairs then and the two parted, wanting to spare their son the indignity of seeing their parents getting frisky in the dining room. Harvey grinned and sat down at the table with him as Suzanne began to arrange the dishes out before them, but his smile faded when he saw Charlie rubbing at his temples. “You okay, kiddo?”

“My head hurts a little,” Charlie said, his voice quiet. Suzanne came over and kissed his forehead for a moment.

“Hmm, you don’t feel warm. You might wanna go to bed early tonight, honey, I don’t want you getting sick. You’re about to start school again tomorrow. Try to eat a little too.”

“Okay, but I’m not all that hungry.” Charlie stopped rubbing his head when he caught a glimpse of Harvey’s face and smiled at him. Harvey smiled back, since it was his own smile in a younger face. Then he put the thought from his mind as the aroma of the food reached him once again.

\----

“I had a big house, a beautiful wife, a great son, and my career was soaring,” Harvey said, pouring himself another glass of scotch. “I was on top of the world. But I was riding too high to remember a very important lesson.”

“What’s that, Harvey?”

“What goes up must come down.”

\----

Harvey and his band were rehearsing in a private lounge when one of his stagehands tapped him on the shoulder. “Mr. Finevoice? Phone call for you, sir. It’s your wife, she says it’s urgent.”

“Urgent? What did she say?” Harvey asked, putting the microphone back on its stand.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but she sounds pretty upset.” Harvey followed him to where the phone was and the stagehand excused himself.

“Susie?” Harvey was startled to hear her crying. “Calm down, babydoll, what is it?”

“Harvey! You need to get down to the hospital right away!” She got out through the tears. “Something awful’s happened!”

“What is it? Were you hurt? Was there an accident?” Harvey felt his heart beat faster.

“It’s not m-me, Harvey. It’s Charlie, he collapsed at school, the doctors are already looking at him. They’re not telling me anything-“

“Oh God. I’m leaving right now, Suzanne, I’ll be there in a jiffy. Hang in there, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too. Please hurry.”

Harvey hung up the phone and raced back to the rehearsal area to grab his things. “My son’s been taken to the hospital, cats, I gotta go.”

“Charlie’s sick? Criminy, it couldn’t have happened at a worse time, we’ve gotta get ready for-” Harvey never heard the end of that sentence in his hurry to collect his coat and hat, before he raced out the door.

\----

“Harvey!” Suzanne cried as she ran into her husband’s arms. Harvey held her tight for a few moments before pulling back.

“Where’s Charlie?”

“Still being looked over. I-I don’t know what happened; he was just fine this morning! He was a little tired when I got him out of bed, but h-he didn’t have a fever, and-” Harvey gently shushed her to try and calm her down.

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault. Charlie probably just tired himself out running around. He had that headache yesterday, remember? He’s been spending a lot of time in the sun. It’s probably just heat stroke.” The words were comforting him too, so he repeated them. “Yeah, it’s heat stroke, I know it. I’d bet anything.”

“Mrs. Finevoice?” A voice called from a doorway and Harvey and Suzanne quickly went over. “I’m Dr. Francis; I’ve been examining your son.”

“How is he?” Suzanne asked fretfully. “Can we see him yet?”

“I’d like your permission to run a few more tests,” the doctor replied, his expression serious, too serious for Harvey to feel comfortable with. “We’re not sure what’s afflicting him, but I’m worried it might be more serious than just a simple fainting spell.”

Harvey’s blood went cold but he managed to nod. “Do what you have to,” he said at once as he gripped his wife’s hand. “Just find out what’s wrong with him.” The doctor nodded, quickly taking his leave, while Harvey led his wife over the couch to sit both of them down.

“W-what’s wrong with him, Harvey?” Suzanne whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and swallowed.

“I…I don’t know.” It was the hardest thing Harvey had ever had to admit.

\----

“We had to sit in that waiting room for hours before they would finally let us see him.” Harvey laid his head back and took a drag of his cigarette. “It was awful. All that uncertainty was no good for either of us… I knew I probably shoulda went back to rehearse, but nothing coulda dragged me away from that. I wasn’t gonna leave until I found out what was wrong.”

“Nobody would blame you,” Linkara said, wrapping his fingers around Harvey’s hand. “You wanted to be there for them.”

Harvey squeezed the offered hand and took another puff. “I still remember the sound of my wife’s crying when the doctor gave us the diagnosis.” He sighed. “It was cancer, Kid. My own son having cancer…”

Linkara gasped softly, his grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightening. He hesitated, wanting to move closer but worrying he’d be asking too much of Harvey right then. After deciding to take a risk, Linkara inched towards Harvey and was relieved when the singer pressed against him. He rested his arms loosely around Harvey’s shoulders and waited for him to continue. Harvey finished his cigarette, stubbed it out, and lit up a new one before he turned his gaze back to Linkara.

“After we’d managed to…to calm down, we went into Charlie’s room…”

\----

Charlie looked up from his hospital bed as Harvey and Suzanne walked inside. Suzanne bent over and kissed Charlie’s forehead, trying to hold back more tears. “Hey, honey. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Charlie replied. “The doctors told me already.”

Harvey went around to the other side and reached out to take his hand. “You’re gonna be okay, Charlie. I know it. I swear it. We’re gonna get you through this and get that bug outta you.” Charlie nodded weakly, squeezing the hand before letting go.

“Do you need anything, honey? Some water?” Charlie shook his head.

“No, I just wanna sleep.” He closed his eyes. “I guess I’m spending my birthday in the hospital this year.”

Harvey sighed, wishing he could tell him that weren’t true. Suzanne rubbed his cheek and Harvey reached out to stroke his fingers through his soft, blond hair. The same hair his mother had.

This couldn’t be real. Charlie hardly ever got sick. He was always healthy, aside from one bad cold he’d had when he was little. He was going to be fine. The doctors were wrong. Charlie wasn’t sick.

Then he pulled his hand away, along with parts of Charlie’s hair, and that fantasy shattered. Harvey tried to brush it onto the floor before his wife could see it. “Susie, stay with him, okay?”

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears that Harvey tried not to see. “Where are you going?”

“Charlie’s birthday is tomorrow. Where do you think I’m going?”

The next morning, Charlie opened his eyes to find a cupcake on the nightstand, as well as a huge stack of comics. He looked over at the chair and saw Harvey sitting there, exhausted, Suzanne dozing on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” he whispered. Charlie had said he wanted comics. Harvey decided he would buy the entire store if it made him happy. It was worth it to see him smile.

\----

“Hell of a way to have a birthday,” Harvey continued, pouring a third glass. “They started his treatment that day. Chemo just looked like the worst thing. He was in so much pain, all the time. He kept throwing up, his hair was falling out, and he got so thin…” Harvey sighed and closed his eyes.

“It’s so hard watching someone get sick like that,” Linkara said quietly, rubbing Harvey’s shoulder.

“The treatment went on for a few weeks. But here’s the kicker: Charlie never quit smiling, Kid. Can you believe that? Having all that mess going through him every day, all that torture, and he kept smiling. I wasn’t even going through it and I could barely crack a smile at all. I felt like a heel.”

“Charlie sounds like a strong kid.”

“He really was."

\----

“King me.” With pale, thin fingers, Charlie moved his piece to the end of the game board.

“I don’t know how you got so good at this game, kiddo,” Harvey said, flipping the piece over.

“Well, we’ve been playing a lot of this lately,” Charlie replied, performing some more jumps. Harvey tried not to notice how ashen his skin looked contrasted against the black checker he held. “What is this, forty-five to one? But hey, who’s counting?”

“Ah, shaddap,” Harvey said in a mock offended tone. Charlie giggled, and Harvey tried not to see how the harsh fluorescent light bounced off his once beautifully blond head. “I’ll go out and get you more comics later when your dinner comes.”

Charlie set down the checker and cast tired eyes upon the singer. “You don’t have to do that, Dad.”

“You whizz through those things in nothing flat, and besides, it’s no big deal. You gotta spend all your days cooped up in here. This is the least I can do for you.”

Charlie shrugged as best he could before rubbing his shoulder.“It’s okay. The doctors say the treatment is doing its job, at least. Besides, I’m your son. You definitely never let being in a hospital beat you.” Charlie reached out and gently poked Harvey’s abdomen. Harvey shook his head.

“My old scar? Feh, that thing ain’t nothing compared to what you got in you, kiddo. You’re something else.”

“Hey, maybe the chemicals will make me like the hero in one of these books.” Charlie’s dry lips cracked as he smiled while picking up a comic from the nightstand. “That’d be cool. When they let me get out of here, I don’t want a wheelchair. I want to fly.”

Harvey laughed. “Kiddo, if that’s what you want, you’re gonna have wings.” Charlie laughed as well, before it turned into a coughing fit that Harvey pretended he didn’t hear. After he had wiped the bile from his mouth and composed himself, Charlie glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Don’t you have to get back to rehearsal, Dad?” Harvey’s face faltered a bit and after rearranging the pieces, he made his move on the game board.

“I’m good, Charlie. Why don’t we play another round?”

“I don’t want you to miss out on your big show.”

“C’mon, two out of three.”

“Dad.” A thin hand landed on his arm and Harvey looked up in surprise. Even though his eyes were clouded, Charlie’s gaze never failed to pierce straight through him. “I know you wanna take care of me, but you can’t leave all those fans hanging. Plus Mom’s in the cafeteria getting me dinner and she’ll be back soon, so I’ll be fine.” Charlie offered him a smile far too bright for anyone in his condition to give and Harvey melted.

“Alright, kiddo, you win. I’ll come back soon.” Harvey stood up and bent down to rub his son’s head, a habit he couldn’t quit even though his hair had been gone for a while, before kissing it for a few moments. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Charlie sighed softly before closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable in his bed. Harvey watched him for a few moments before slipping out of the room and heaving a larger, louder sigh. He didn’t want to go to rehearsal. He didn’t even want to leave the hospital. But staying out of the way while Charlie napped for an hour couldn’t hurt.

Harvey slipped out to one of the waiting areas and lit up a smoke before reaching for his flask. He would be fine. The show would go on. Why did he need to rehearse, he already knew how to sing. He had been doing it for years. Harvey took another swig. Another drag. The show would be fine. He knew it.

\----

“Charlie kept on just like that, being so positive and everything that I thought there was no way he wasn’t gonna get better,” Harvey continued, spinning his cigarette between his fingers. “I thought about that a lot and I…I ended up forgetting some other important things.”

\----

Later that night, Harvey stumbled into the hospital parking lot. Charlie had fallen asleep hours ago, but Harvey hadn’t been able to leave his bedside. He’d become almost entranced by the slow rise and fall of his son’s chest, the soft exhalations of breath that poured past his lips. Harvey had remained sitting by his side, gazing down at Charlie as he slept so peacefully. When had his boy grown so mature? And so frail? Harvey couldn’t really think about these questions since he continued pressing his flask to his lips every few minutes until he’d sucked down every last bit of liquid contained within.

Now his head was swimming and his legs shook but Harvey was determined to find his car. He vaguely recalled Suzanne asking if he could come home tonight and even though he didn’t want to leave the hospital, it was supposed to be an important evening. Something about today was important, but try as he might, Harvey couldn’t figure out what that something was. Not now, when the world was spinning and threatening to eject him from the ground upon which he stood.

Harvey finally reached his car and pulled open the driver’s side door, but instead of reaching for his keys, he collapsed atop the vinyl and passed out within minutes, his legs still sticking out into the cool, night air.

The next morning Harvey, red-eyed and cotton-mouthed, and feeling as if someone were attacking his skull with a jackhammer, slowly shambled back into the hospital. Charlie was sure to be awake by now, and Harvey didn’t want him to awake to an empty room. To his surprise, when he opened the door to his son’s room, he found Suzanne sitting at Charlie’s bedside, stroking his pale forehead slowly.

“What’re you doing here?” Harvey asked, blinking heavily at the sudden onset of fluorescent light.

“A neighbor dropped me off on his way to work,” Suzanne replied as held up a suit on a hanger covered in plastic wrapping, fresh from the dry cleaners. “Here, I brought a change of clothing for you.”

Harvey glanced down at his own heavily wrinkled suit and nodded. “Thanks.” He grabbed the suit and headed for the bathroom, pausing only when he heard a soft comment from his wife.

“You… never came home last night.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Harvey brought one hand to his aching head and massaged his temple. “I fell asleep in the car. It was probably for the best, since that made it easier for me to get back here this morning. Did you really need me at home anyway last night?”

Suzanne remained silently looking down upon Charlie, so Harvey glanced at her. When she felt his eyes upon her, she looked up, a tight-lipped smile now in place.

“You’re right. I didn’t need you, Harvey. Now get changed before the nurse comes back.”

Harvey nodded and hurried into the bathroom. When he was gone, Suzanne slipped the small, wrapped gift box bearing the tag ‘Happy Anniversary’ that had also rested on her lap back into her purse.

\----

Harvey took a long drag on his cigarette before continuing. “I can’t justify my actions back then, Kid. I didn’t really know what I was doing, or how I was managing to get up each day. I suppose it was because all I could think about was being with Charlie, and finding some way to help him get better. But it became clear soon enough to us that he wasn’t gonna get better without any help.”

\----

“We’d like to ask for your participation in something that may help in your son’s recovery.”

“We’re willing to do whatever it takes,” Suzanne said immediately. The doctor nodded and continued on.

“There’s an experimental new procedure called a bone marrow transplant. Several doctors across the country have been using bone marrow transplants for cancer patients and it’s helped their prognosis exponentially.”

“I don’t see how that could hurt,” Harvey said, fiddling with an unlit cigarette. “Who’s gonna be givin’ it to him?”

“That’s why I asked you two. The bone marrow must come from someone who is a suitable match, and the best match would be from a family member. I’d like your permission to take a blood sample to see if either of you are eligible donors.”

Harvey and Suzanne looked to each other before nodding their heads. “We’ll do it.”

After some preparations, the couple had their blood drawn and Harvey started to feel hopeful. This might be the thing to finally help Charlie. He might not have to have the chemotherapy much longer. His beautiful blond hair would grow back, and his beautiful blue eyes would grow clear once more, and he could grow big and healthy and go back to school. He’d be able to get out of the hospital and Harvey’d finally be able to do something besides just sit at his bedside.

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Finevoice, we have the results from your blood tests back,” the doctor told them, some time later, looking over his chart with a serious expression that Harvey felt even less comfortable looking at. “But I’m afraid only one of you is a match.” He looked to Suzanne. “We’ll do the transplant whenever you’re ready, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey gently rubbed his wife’s back as she lay on her own hospital bed. “How are you feeling, Susie?”

“I don’t think I’ve had a procedure that painful since I gave birth,” she groaned quietly. “But both were worth it for our little boy.” Harvey nodded and threaded his fingers into her less silky than usual tresses. Suzanne was resting her head on top of her arms and thus couldn’t see him as he snuck another sip out of his flask.

“I’m sure this is gonna work out. I just know it is. You might be just the gal to give Charlie the kick he needs to get back in the swing of things,” he reassured her, hoping he’d remembered to smile this time. She lifted her head and smiled up at him, so Harvey felt pretty certain he had.

“Maybe you’re right.”

There was a tap on the door and the two turned to look at the doctor. “So, how did it go?” Harvey asked, still playing with his wife’s hair. “How’s Charlie doing?”

“I’m very sorry to report that the transplant was unsuccessful,” the doctor said tersely, giving them a solemn look. “Your son is resting from the procedure. I would rest a bit more before going to see him.” He excused himself.

Harvey stared bewilderedly after him as the doctor left the room. His hand stilled and then began to tremble. He was only snapped out of his stupor when he heard Suzanne’s sniffles and climbed onto the bed with her while she began to sob. Was that it? All that pain, all that hope, for nothing? Why didn’t it work? It was supposed to work, so why had it gone wrong?

“Dammit,” Harvey thought, feeling his shoulder grow wet from tears. “I feel so helpless. Even Susie can do more than I can to try to help Charlie beat that thing and all I can do is sit here? What can I do? Isn’t he ever going to stop being sick?” 

__Harvey swallowed and heard his wife cry harder. He rubbed her back and tried to think of comforting words, but nothing would come. He was helpless and she was helpless, and all he could do was lay there with her and listen to her sob, his chest growing ever damper from tears._ _

__\----_ _

__“Do you know what the worst thing about it all was, Kid?” Harvey murmured, his own head on Linkara’s shoulder now. “Knowing that you’re losing the ones you love and seeing it all come apart…and all you can do is watch…”_ _

__\----_ _

__Harvey sat by Charlie’s bedside like he did every night, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a cool damp towel. He gently sang to him, trying to help him fall asleep. It was so hard for Charlie to sleep these days. He had chemo since early that morning and he hadn’t been able to hold down any food. Harvey hadn’t eaten much either, since his stomach kept flipping every time he thought about what his little boy was going through._ _

__“Dammit, Finevoice, where the hell have you been-”_ _

___“Shhhh!”_ Harvey hissed immediately as he heard someone storm into the room. He looked up and saw Earl, his manager, standing there with a furious look on his face. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Harvey grabbed him by the front of his collar and yanked him out of the room._ _

__“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”_ _

__Enraged, Harvey slammed him against one of the hospital walls. “Shut up!” Harvey snapped, his eyes wide open and blazing with anger. “My son has been through hell and back today! He’s had that poison going through his veins and he hasn’t gotten some decent sleep in weeks! I swear to God if you wake him up, I will make it so that you need that bed more than he does.” Though he’d started his tirade out red-hot, Harvey’s last words were deathly cold._ _

__“You left a full house holding the bag tonight, Finevoice!” Earl replied, long used to threats from his talent and undeterred by Harvey’s version. “Do you know how many favors I had to call in to get you that Ritz gig?! And this is after you no-showed last week’s at the Sands! You just cost promoters thousands and left me looking like a fool!”_ _

__Harvey grit his teeth, his grip on the agent tightening. “If you honestly think I would’ve left my son going through this alone-”_ _

__“Listen, Finevoice, I’m sorry about your son, but this has gone too far!” Earl took himself out of Harvey’s grip and pushed him backwards as he started to advance upon him. “You hardly ever show up to rehearsal, and when you do you’re usually halfway into a bottle! Your fans are pissed, your album sales are dropping, and I’m not gonna cover for you anymore if I can’t rely on you!” Harvey’s hand clenched into a fist without him realizing it, but Earl’s last remarks made his fingers fall limp. “The label gave their word. Harvey, you’re fired. And by the way: I quit.”_ _

__The man stalked off and Harvey watched him go. He stood there a moment, numb, unable to comprehend much of anything, before a spark of anger inside him flared up into a blaze. “Oh, yeah? Well who needs ya, Earl?! Go ahead and go! You’ll never catch another act as good as what I gave ya! You’ll all regret this once my boy’s better and I’m at the top of the charts again!” Harvey watched Earl disappear before he took a few heavy breaths and wiped the sweat from his brow. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer._ _

__He reached for another cigarette and lit it up, puffing on it desperately to try and calm down. He didn’t need the nurses to come and escort him out after making such a commotion. Harvey just needed to keep it cool until things got better. It’s not like they could possibly get any worse now._ _

__\----_ _

__“Don’t ever think that things can’t get any worse, Kid, because every single time, they do.” Harvey rested his head in Linkara’s lap. He had been sinking lower and lower throughout the process of telling his story. “After I got dropped by my record company and my manager kicked me to the curb, I didn’t even really register it. All I could think about was my son and him getting better. I mean that literally, Kid,” Harvey admitted, closing his eyes shamefully. “Charlie and his illness were all I could think about.”_ _

__\----_ _

__“So, what do you think, Harvey?”_ _

__Harvey stood in the hospital waiting room before a petite blonde woman who looked strikingly similar to his wife, but who was speaking such nonsense that the singer wasn’t sure who she was._ _

__“Say that again?” he asked, lowering the cigarette from his mouth so he could stare into her green eyes without distraction._ _

__“A date,” Suzanne repeated. For the first time in months she actually looked excited about something, her cheeks glowing pink and her eyes sparkling. “We should go out just the two of us, like we used to do. We could hit one of our old spots, the jazz club or the drive-in or maybe that old greasy spoon you took me to on our second date because you lost your wallet earlier that day. Remember how ticked that waitress got when you tried to leave without tipping her – she chased you all the way back to the car.” Suzanne closed her eyes and laughed as memories of that night returned to her._ _

__Harvey continued to stare at her as if she were something other than human. “You…seriously want me to spend a whole night away from Charlie so I can take you to a jazz club or a crappy diner?”_ _

__Her laughter died away at once as she reached out for his arm. “I think it might be good for us, Harvey. We’ve spent so many nights cooped up in that small room, watching him sleep while we can’t do anything to help-”_ _

__“Who says I can’t do anything for my boy?” Harvey snapped, his eyes narrowing as he pulled his arm away from Suzanne. Her eyes widened in shock as she quickly tried to clarify her statement._ _

__“No one said that, Harvey, that’s not what I meant-”_ _

__“You think I’m a failure, don’t you?” Harvey’s face hardened as the blood boiled inside him. “I can’t do anything for Charlie so I might as well leave him to someone better, right? Not even my bone marrow’s good enough for our son, so why should he bother with the rest of me?”_ _

__“Harvey, please,” Suzanne said, her voice soft and quavering with emotions she was desperately trying to suppress. “I only thought…this might be nice…might be fun for us…”_ _

__“Well, Suzanne, you can go have all the nice, fun times you want,” Harvey declared, pulling his wallet from his pocket and shoving it into her unwilling hands, “but I am going to stay here with someone who needs me, someone who doesn’t think I’m a pathetic failure.” He turned on his heels then, striding angrily back towards Charlie’s room, while Suzanne collapsed into an empty chair and started gently weeping._ _

__\----_ _

__“I don’t know why, but I couldn’t see it,” Harvey murmured, his body trembling slightly. “Or maybe I just refused to see it…I was so angry, so bitter that I…I refused to see that my wife needed me too. It was all coming to pieces, Kid. Then the other shoe fell.”_ _

__Linkara squeezed his hand, not wanting to ask this question, but forcing himself to. “The treatment stopped working?”_ _

__Harvey rubbed his eyes and unleashed a shuddering breath. “The doctors came up to me and Suzanne and said…and said all they could do was make him comfortable. I couldn’t believe it. I refused to believe it…”_ _

__\----_ _

__Harvey took his usual seat by Charlie’s bedside and his heart seized up as his eyes roved over him. Charlie’s skin looked as though it was cut from white paper; he was so thin that his bones looked like they were about ready to push straight through his flesh. His eyes were sunken and circled black with weariness. He just looked so…so frail…as if he could be broken with the slightest touch._ _

__Harvey reached out to touch his hand and was frightened anew by its chill. “Charlie, are you cold? Why haven’t they been givin’ ya any extra blankets?” He quickly went to fetch some and piled them onto his son’s body. “There, that’ll warm you up. You’re gonna feel better in no time.”_ _

__“Calm down, Dad,” Charlie said, his voice tired and quiet. “There’s no need to make it a big deal.”_ _

__“Whattaya mean? They gotta take care of you here, Charlie. You deserve the best, kiddo. You’re my son, aren’t ya? You gotta carry on that Finevoice name and dazzle the crowds, just like you said you would.”_ _

__“Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I…” Charlie trailed off, resting his head against his pillow. Harvey kept fiddling with the blankets before bony fingers circled around his wrist. “It’s okay, Dad.”_ _

__“Charlie?”_ _

__“Don’t worry about it.” For the first time in a long time, Charlie’s eyes looked as calm as a clear blue sky. “It’s okay.”_ _

__Harvey stared back at him, not sure he could stand how his son was acting just then. How could Charlie act so cool about this? How could he act so calm about all of this? All throughout this whole ordeal, he’d never once seen Charlie cry. Why wasn’t he crying? Harvey knew he’d sobbed his eyes out when he first got the news. All Charlie did was smile. Why did he keep smiling?_ _

__Harvey looked down, his hands clenched into fists as they started to tremble. How could Charlie act so calm when it was clear to everybody, maybe even himself, that he was dying? He wanted tears. He wanted fear. He didn’t want to be the only one feeling those emotions. His own son was dying and here he was, a grown man, wanting to be held and comforted and told that it was going to be alright. But it wasn’t going to be alright. This wasn’t like the nightmares he’d comforted Charlie from as a boy, the ones that could be chased away with gentle singing. Life was far scarier than anything that could be found in a dream._ _

__“Charlie…I-I know you’re gonna get well.” Harvey said, reaching out and gently rubbing his son’s head. “Don’t talk like that…please don’t say that…you’re gonna be just fine…I know you are…”_ _

__“Why are you sad, Dad?” Charlie asked calmly, reaching out to wipe away the tears that had escaped despite his father’s best efforts. “I’m getting exactly what I said I wanted before.”_ _

__“What’s that, Charlie?” Harvey whispered._ _

__“When I get out of the hospital…I’m gonna have wings.”_ _

__\----_ _

__Harvey and Suzanne both sat at their son’s bedside when the doctor came into the room. He looked to the couple and didn’t say a word, but Harvey nodded before rubbing his son’s head and speaking._ _

__“They’re gonna put you in a coma, to stop the pain.” Harvey felt amazed that his voice could stay so steady as he spoke these words. “Don’t worry, though, because your mom and I are gonna be right here with you.”_ _

__Each of them took one of Charlie’s hands and Suzanne leaned in to kiss her son’s face. “We love you, Charlie.”_ _

__“I love you guys too.” Charlie was in too much pain to open his eyes at the moment. The nurse came over to inject the solution into the IV and Harvey closed his eyes too so he wouldn’t have to see it._ _

__Almost naturally, unwilled, his lips opened and he gently sang, songs that he used to sing when he was trying to get Charlie to sleep as a child. Old lullabies that he didn’t even think he remembered the words to. Charlie’s grip on their hands slowly started to go slack. Harvey didn’t stop singing, softly and sweetly, watching the tears silently stream down his wife’s face and gently drip onto Charlie’s hands._ _

__He kept on like that, morning, noon, and night, not budging, barely pausing for sips of water, but unable to stem the tide of sweet words and music that came pouring from his mouth. He wasn’t going to let Charlie sleep without his lullabies, without something to keep him from dreaming of things that would make him afraid._ _

__Three days later, Harvey stopped._ _

__\----_ _

__“Charlie… Charlie leaving us was just the tip of the iceberg, Kid,” Harvey told him quietly as Linkara threaded his fingers into his hair. “It was the first start of a chain reaction that led to me losing my mind.”_ _

__\----_ _

__“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…”_ _

__Harvey barely registered the low voice of the priest as he, his wife, and countless others sat in a cemetery to witness Charlie’s burial. The last few days he had moved like a sleepwalker, not knowing where he was going or what was happening with his surroundings, moving and speaking automatically. The death of his son had stunned him and his brain was unsure it could process it._ _

__He looked straight ahead and saw the large wooden casket. _“That can’t be Charlie’s coffin,” _he thought to himself, as he seemed to have a lucid thought for the first time in days. _“Charlie’s gotten so big lately. He’s a growing boy. There’s no way he could fit into that. It has to be for someone else.”____ _

____The coffin was beginning to lower itself into the ground. Harvey’s heart beat wilder in panic. “No! Why are you putting him in there? It’s dark and cold in there! Charlie hates the dark. He hates the dark. I remember putting that nightlight in his room because he told me he hated it. His skin felt so cold. Don’t put him in there, he’ll be so frightened! He needs me! Don’t put him in there where he’ll be all alone!”_ _ _ _

____Harvey wanted to get up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to race over to the burial ground and dig every bit of dirt off the grave with his bare hands, get Charlie out of that coffin and protect him from everyone there, saying that he was there and that things would be alright. He would protect his little boy._ _ _ _

____But he did none of those things. Like he had done the last few months, all Harvey could do was sit._ _ _ _

____And watch._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____“Harvey, you haven’t even looked at me!” Suzanne sobbed as she threw her clothes into suitcases. “Ever since the funeral, all you’ve been doing is sitting there sipping from a flask or a bottle! I’ve lost the man I married!”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you know how scared I’ve been? We lost our son and I’ve been so alone! I’ve needed you, Harvey! I’ve needed you so much!”_ _ _ _

____“You haven’t spoken to me, you haven’t held me! You just crawl into bottle after bottle, ignoring me even when I try to reach out to you!”_ _ _ _

____Harvey was like a sleepwalker once again, merely sitting and staring straight ahead, looking at what his wife was doing, but not feeling like a part of it. He was dreaming things. He had dreamed a lot of things since that fateful day._ _ _ _

____“I can’t stay here anymore.” Suzanne stopped to brush the tears from her eyes before she tossed a stack of papers onto his lap. “It breaks my heart, Harvey. I couldn’t save Charlie and I can’t save you, but I can save myself.”_ _ _ _

____Suzanne picked up her suitcases and the sound of a taxi horn caught in his consciousness. She gave him one final look. “Goodbye, Harvey.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey continued to stare straight ahead when he heard the front door close, the sound of a car door open and shut, and then a roaring engine that grew fainter and fainter. When he was alone in the silence, he looked down at the papers in his lap and tried to make out the words. Divorce._ _ _ _

____Nerves that had been numb for months suddenly came back to life. The entire house felt still. It was too quiet, horribly quiet, deafeningly quiet. He had to do something. He must do something or go mad. His mouth opened in a loud scream as he hurled an empty bottle against the wall._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____“You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!” a voice called as Harvey was unceremoniously shoved out into the street. He landed in the mud and it splattered on his overcoat. Harvey groaned, staggering to his feet and reaching into the same coat for his flask. He unscrewed it and took a swig, taking a walk through the darkened streets of the city._ _ _ _

____All the lights were shutting off, the bars were closing down. Ever since Suzanne left, Harvey had become like this, drinking from early in the morning until the late hours of the night, and it hadn’t been the first time he’d been kicked out of a bar. His house had been taken from him and his possessions put in storage a while ago, though Harvey couldn’t exactly remember when. He was mostly living in cheap motels or the YMCA nowadays, or little holes in the walls that he also couldn’t remember visiting._ _ _ _

____“Charlie!” he wailed, leaning himself against the streetlight. “Suzanne!” This was a nightly occurrence, and one that Harvey didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop. Maybe if he cried and screamed loud enough, the world would listen and his family would come back to find him, to take him home, to save him from this hell._ _ _ _

____Harvey turned the corner and through the blinding mist of tears saw an alley. He didn’t care, his legs were suddenly refusing to keep moving. Maybe they were here, waiting somewhere. They had to be somewhere. Harvey suddenly felt a chill along his spine, despite the coat on his shoulders. His vision went black, despite his eyes being open. He was probably blacking out yet again from so much booze. He welcomed it, letting his body sink into the void, wanting to accept this blissful sleep and forget about it all for a while – or forever._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____“Hey! Hey, are you okay? Wake up.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey blinked his eyes and winced as he felt someone shaking him awake. The sun was shining and it stung his red, swollen eyes. They finally focused on a young man with glasses, looking concerned. “Are you okay?” He repeated. “You’re not looking so good.”_ _ _ _

____“Good,” Harvey spat, his mouth feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton. “I’d hate to feel this bad and have it be my little secret.” The young man saw the empty bottle in his hand and gingerly helped him up. “Hey, w-what are you doing?”_ _ _ _

____”You’re in bad shape, mister. I’m gonna take you back to my place and help you get cleaned up.” He reached for something in his pocket and flipped it open. “Pollo, I’ve got someone here who might need medical attention. Bringing him back to the base. Stand by.”_ _ _ _

____“Affirmative.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey’s head was spinning. Where was that voice coming from? Who was Pollo? What the hell kind of a name was that? Harvey suddenly found himself being led down a road with the man’s arm around his shoulders. “You’re gonna be okay, mister. You can come to my place and take a shower and rest for a while. You live near here? You got a family?”_ _ _ _

____Harvey let out a dry sob and the man thought he’d better avoid that topic for a while. “Well, you don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to. I’m Linkara, by the way.”_ _ _ _

____The two walked along the road for a few minutes before Harvey’s voice spoke, raspy and dry. “Harvey. Harvey Finevoice.”_ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____When Harvey arrived in Linkara’s apartment, Pollo was already floating nearby, ready to receive instructions. “Pollo, go get the shower and some fresh towels ready. I’m gonna go throw this coat in the wash; it looks like its seen better days.”_ _ _ _

____“I will return shortly.” Pollo floated off and Linkara led Harvey over to the couch after removing the offending item from his body. Harvey buried his head in his hands to try and squeeze it into submission, he had a splitting headache. The slightest noise might make it pop like a balloon._ _ _ _

____“Duuuuuude!” Harvey winced and groaned as he heard a loud voice nearby. “Whoa, Linkara, who’s this guy?”_ _ _ _

____Harvey looked up and through blurry, tired eyes he saw a teenager, wearing sunglasses and an orange ball cap. He was wearing clothes the likes he’d never seen before, and they looked positively hideous. The face was young and fresh, and for a moment he gasped as another face similar to it flashed in his mind._ _ _ _

____“Not so loud, 90s Kid!” Linkara scolded. “He’s not feeling too well right now.”_ _ _ _

____“Aww, man, that’s a bummer. Hey, dude! I’m 90s Kid, and it’s totally radical to have you here!” Harvey started glaring at him. How dare this young man raise his hopes to the skies that it might’ve been the person he’d been seeking all this time? How dare he remind him of a time he didn’t even like to think about?_ _ _ _

____“Shut it, pipsqueak. What are you, twelve?”_ _ _ _

____“Chaa! I’m fourteen, dude!” That just made Harvey glare worse. Linkara noticed this and chalked it up to Harvey’s headache, trying to smooth over the situation._ _ _ _

____“90s Kid, why don’t you spend some time in your room for a bit? He’s not in very good shape right now.”_ _ _ _

____90s Kid saluted and bounced up the stairs, before Pollo came down a few moments later. “The shower is ready."_ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____A few hours later, Harvey had showered and changed into freshly laundered clothes. He was sitting on the couch drinking black coffee, still rubbing at his temples occasionally. “So, who was that weird kid that was here earlier?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, 90s Kid? He’s my roommate.”_ _ _ _

____“You honestly let that annoying pipsqueak stay with you?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, he is annoying but he’s useful to have around. He does chores and helps me out with the weapons work. That’s what I do, I’m a superhero,” Linkara told him, as though he were merely discussing the weather. “He’s surprisingly good with technology. Besides, I didn’t wanna leave him where I found him, anyway.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey shrugged and decided not to ask. “As long as he keeps his distance and keeps his voice down, I’ll be just fine.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you hungry, Harvey?” Harvey’s stomach growled as if on cue._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I am, if it won’t deprive you any.”_ _ _ _

____“No problem at all. Chicken tenders coming right up.” Harvey focused on drinking the last of his mug of coffee before he noticed a paper plate of hot food being held up nearby._ _ _ _

____“How the hell did you cook that so fast?”_ _ _ _

____“Microwave.”_ _ _ _

____“Micro-what?”_ _ _ _

____“Microwave. Y’know, the thing you push the buttons on and it cooks food?” Harvey stared at the plate and slowly took it from him. He chewed tentatively on the chicken tenders and nearly choked when he saw Pollo approach._ _ _ _

____“What is that thing?!”_ _ _ _

____“That’s Pollo, he’s a robot. He hangs out around here too.”_ _ _ _

____“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Harvey.” Pollo said in his monotone. Harvey had been too afflicted by his headache to really notice him before. He stared in bewilderment and reached out to poke him. “Robots also have a concept of personal space.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, uh, sorry.” Harvey looked down and shoveled more of the food into his mouth. What the hell was going on? Why was there a robot here? A real, working robot? It didn’t look like a toy. He looked around the apartment and noticed all sorts of things his eyes had never seen before. “Damn, that’s some TV you got. I’ve never seen one that big. I bet it’s in color too, huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course it is,” Linkara told him, a look of puzzlement on his face. “All TVs are in color.”_ _ _ _

____“What are you on about? I was the only one on my block to have one. Does everyone else have one this nice?” Linkara and Pollo shared a look and Linkara took a seat next to Harvey on the couch._ _ _ _

____“Harvey, what year is this?” The singer frowned at him, feeling like he was being quizzed on something he wasn’t prepared for._ _ _ _

____“1963.” Linkara’s eyes widened._ _ _ _

____“Who’s president right now?”_ _ _ _

____“It was Kennedy until he got his head blown in. God, don’t you kids read the papers?” Pollo came floating over and offered Linkara an old newspaper. “Yeah, that was in my coat. I…bought it a few weeks back.” Harvey wasn’t in the mood to admit he had found it in a trash can where he’d been scrounging around for food during one of his worse days._ _ _ _

____Linkara looked it over and his eyes widened at the headline: JFK SHOT DEAD. He turned to Pollo. “Dated November of ’63. This looks real.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course it’s real, what the hell are you talking about?” Pollo floated around Harvey for a brief moment as he scanned him._ _ _ _

____“He is not suffering from any head injuries or dementia, merely a bad hangover. The newspaper is also genuine.” Linkara’s eyes lit up with recognition and he nodded._ _ _ _

____“Meaning he probably got pulled out of time like 90s Kid did.”_ _ _ _

____“Huh?”_ _ _ _

____“My roommate that you saw earlier? He was pulled out of time and is stuck in limbo, from the 1990s.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey gaped. “You’re telling me I’m all the way in the 1990s?!”_ _ _ _

____“What? No!”_ _ _ _

____“Oh good,” Harvey sighed in relief. “But I know I’m not in ‘63 anymore, so what year is it?”_ _ _ _

____“2009.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey stared at Linkara for a few moments, mouth once again hanging open. “….you sure I’m not still drunk?”_ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____Harvey and Linkara went up the stairs and came to a stop outside a door. “This whole thing is gonna take some definite getting used to,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “I got no idea how I got here or how anything works. I’ll probably have to call that storage garage to get all my crap…if it still exists.”_ _ _ _

____Linkara frowned in sympathy. Harvey had certainly been through a lot. He hadn’t wanted to reveal very much about his old life, but it certainly seemed like he’d already been stumbling through with nothing more than the clothes on his back. He opened the bedroom door and pushed it open._ _ _ _

____“This is our extra bedroom.” Harvey looked inside and saw a bed, a dresser, and an empty closet. “It’s not exactly furnished, but we can get you more stuff as you keep getting settled in.”_ _ _ _

____“I won’t impose on you too long. I’ll find a hotel or something after tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“No way, Harvey. I’ve got plenty of room and you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like. I like having roommates and I’m sure we can find something around here for you to help out with. You know how to shoot a gun?”_ _ _ _

____“I think I got an old tommy gun.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, perfect, you got experience,” Linkara told him, grinning. “I’ll show you what we have tomorrow. You should probably get some rest for now, but if you get bored, you can play a game.” Linkara handed him his red DS and turned it on to reveal Pokémon Diamond. “Feel free to start a new file.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey stared down at the device in wonder before lowering his hand and shaking his head. “I…I really don’t know what to say. Nobody’s ever been so nice to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t mention it. I’m gonna get some sleep, since I have some filming to get done tomorrow. Oh yeah, I review comic books for a living. I don’t know if that sounds weirder than the superhero stuff.” Harvey swallowed at the mention of comics and nodded._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I should probably hit the sack. Thanks a lot for everything.”_ _ _ _

____“Good night, Harvey.”_ _ _ _

____“Night.”_ _ _ _

____Harvey walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and leaned back, wondering how he had managed to stumble so far into the future. He barely knew anything of what was going on in this time. He felt like a child again, on the brink of new discoveries, when he had thought that life could teach him no more._ _ _ _

____He heard the music coming from the strange device Linkara had handed him and lifted it up. “Pokémon, huh?” He murmured as he started a new game. “Let me see if I can figure this out…”_ _ _ _

____It took him a while, but he managed to get through the initial stages of the game and was amazed at what he was witnessing. He’d never seen anything like this before in his life. It was so engrossing that it managed to take his mind off everything that had happened for a few blissful hours._ _ _ _

____Eventually his eyes grew tired, and he saved the game before setting the DS on the nightstand and laying his head on the pillow for a much-needed rest. “G’night, Charlie…” He mumbled as sleep overtook him. “Wherever you are…"_ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____“And well, you know how the rest of the story goes, Kid.” Harvey sat up and took in a few shaky breaths as he fought back a wave of tears before he once again pulled Linkara into his arms. “You took me in, you saved my life, and the rest, as they say, is history.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you for telling me your story, Harvey,” Linkara said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I hope you never forget how strong you are.”_ _ _ _

____“Kid, if I have any strength, it’s because you’re behind me. You… you really are the one for me, Linkara. I wouldn’t still be here if not for you. Thank you. Thank you so much…” Harvey pulled the hero even closer and couldn’t help letting a few tears slip through._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Harvey… I’m so glad I found you and was able to help you…” The two held each other for a long while before Harvey closed his photo album and rubbed his eyes. He smiled and Linkara smiled back._ _ _ _

____“I kinda feel better, now that I’ve gotten it all out. Losing Charlie is never gonna stop hurting, but things could be a lot worse.” Linkara nodded his agreement and Harvey kissed him gently. He then wiped his cheeks and yawned. “I think I’m about ready to hit the sack now. Join me, Kid?”_ _ _ _

____“Absolutely, Harvey. Just let me check on my video rendering and I’ll be right up, okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Okay.” The two shared one more kiss before they got up off the couch and started up the stairs. Linkara hit the switch to shut off the downstairs lights but neither of them noticed the remaining light coming from the kitchen. Someone was hiding there, behind the wall, sitting there dazed and staring off into space. After a minute or so, that someone finally stood up and went up the stairs as well._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____Harvey was changing into his black silk pajamas when there was a timid knock on the door. “Come in,” he said briefly, buttoning up his top. To his surprise, it wasn’t Linkara who entered, but 90s Kid._ _ _ _

____The teen looked sad and was fidgeting, which put Harvey on edge. “What’s wrong, Junior?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh, dude, I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just gonna say it, okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh. Okay.” Harvey wasn’t used to seeing the usually energetic teen act so hesitant but after a moment 90s Kid screwed up his face before showing off a determined look more familiar to the singer._ _ _ _

____“When you and Linkara were downstairs, I… I heard you.” Harvey’s mouth fell open, a stricken look on his face, but 90s Kid stopped him with a wave of his hands. “No, dude, it’s okay! It’s totally okay, cuz, um…” He paused, trying to find the right words._ _ _ _

____“Remember that night where I had that bad dream and you helped me feel better? And you called me Charlie and got kinda weird about it? I never really knew why until now. Um, before, I was always kinda worried that you hated me, and I didn’t really know why, but lately you’ve been doing totally better, and uh… I never really had a dad before. I mean, I had a father, but not, like, a dad. And you were always kinda like my dad, Harvey-dude. I just wanted you to like me, cuz I… I dunno, I guess I just wanted you to be… um, what I’m trying to say is, I know I can’t replace him, but-but I can try to be a good Charlie for you!”_ _ _ _

____Harvey stared at 90s Kid incredulously as the teen finally got the rest of his words out in a huge rush of emotion. He was standing so still and his eyes were so wide that 90s Kid thought he had done something very wrong, until the singer came over to him and pulled him into a hug tighter than he’d ever given._ _ _ _

____“You are, son,” Harvey whispered, tears coming to his eyes. “You are a good boy, Charlie. Don’t ever doubt that.”_ _ _ _

____90s Kid wrapped his arms around Harvey, sniffling at the mention of the word ‘son’. Harvey had never called him that before, but he liked it. He really liked it, and soon the two were holding onto each other and quietly crying. After a few long moments of getting out their tears, they pulled apart again and Harvey handed him his handkerchief._ _ _ _

____“T-thanks,” 90s Kid mumbled as he lifted his shades to wipe his face._ _ _ _

____“Don’t mention it.” Harvey replied before doing the same. He smiled at the teen and he smiled back. “So, um, tomorrow…maybe if you don’t have plans, we could get together?”_ _ _ _

____“I-I’d really like that, Harvey-dude. We could head to the park or something? Play some catch?” Harvey’s smile got bigger._ _ _ _

____“You got it, kiddo.”_ _ _ _

____90s Kid pulled Harvey in for one more hug and Harvey’s gaze went over his shoulder and at the opposite wall. He froze when, for a split second, he thought he saw someone smile – a very familiar smile. But there was nothing there. Was it really there? Or was he just imagining things? He closed his eyes and hugged the teen tighter._ _ _ _

_____“Whether you are there or not…good night…and thank you.”_ _ _ _ _


End file.
